Orochimaru & Lain's story
by vegetapr69
Summary: [Complete AU]What if he didn't committed his sins seeking for power? What if everything was misunderstood and was always for love? Here's of what would have driven the most powerful of the three Sannin to betray and go to the dark side. Orochimaru x OC fi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is kind of a _side story_ from my other fan fiction _**"**__**The thin line between love and hate**__**"**_, which is by the way, is a _**SasuHina**_. Is related to one of the OC's called _Seijuro Saito_; an old samurai that is part of Hinata's ANBU team. So if you ever feel lost in any part of this **THREE-****part** story…feel free to ask. I know that most who is reading my other story will understand most of it. I think…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or either of their characters. Maybe mostly of Saito and Lain…although their names were inspired by other anime series (Rurouni Kenshin & Serial Experiments Lain).

* * *

Lain & Orochimaru's story

**Chapter one**** of three**

A tall figure is walking through the forest that composes the training grounds of the well-known Hidden Leaf Village. As the person approaches the gates, he is welcome by the guards that are on their task to check up on the visitors. Reaching on the door, the ninjas ask for the casual things.

"Welcome to Konoha, your name and purpose on the village please?"

Chuckling, the tall man looks at the guard. "My name is Saito, and I wish to meet with the Hokage…"

Tsunade and Jiraya are heading to the Hokage's office. Is been a while since they saw Sarutobi and chat a little. Is been quite difficult since he turned into Hokage, and even less when they and Orochimaru were called the Legendary Sannin.

Opening the door without knocking, they saw that the Hokage had guests on the office as well. "Oh, sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama." Bows with respect the blonde woman.

"Don't be foolish Tsunade. You and Jiraya are welcome to this office and you know that. Please come in." with that order they pass in, but Tsunade looks at the guests and her eyes glued to him. He was tall and skinny; but he had long hair tied on a ponytail and his icy eyes were screaming 'I'm dark and lonely'.

And seeing that he wasn't paying attention at her at all made him more special. Since she developed into the woman that she is now, almost every male of the village looked at her with pervert eyes. But at the same time were scared by her developed strength. Men…

"Oh, and meet Seijuro Saito. He is the last of his specialty and is staying for a while in the village. Please make him welcome until he decides to leave, although I hope to have him live here instead." Announces the old man with a smile, Jiraya looked at the man; he didn't look special at all.

"I'll be retiring Hokage-sama. And thanks for receiving Me." with that he bows and leaves, and in that moment both Sannin noticed the katana that he had. After the door closes, Tsunade was the first to talk. "Sarutobi, is he a samurai?" asks the blonde while Jiraya opens his eyes wide when the old man nods without problem. "But this is a ninja village. Why he is interested on staying here? And since when samurais are around? I though that with the Great War they were a;; killed."

"Actually, it seems that he is the last one. And I'm glad to have someone as strong as him here." Comments the Hokage while turns on his cigarette. "And besides, Saito seems to be a nice man. Don't let his past lifestyle being a bother Jiraya."

Jiraya: "You're worried about me? Wait to see what Orochimaru would do when he meets him..."

* * *

The snake nin was sitting on a cafeteria in the middle of the town. He just ordered a simple cup of tea and a couple of rice balls. He is sipping little by little the now warm liquid, and in that moment Saito made it to the place, sitting on the next table he notices the pale man. It was one of the places that the Hokage recommended to him to see the life of the village, so it was worth to try.

Being such an experimented man he could analyze the people around by simple actions. By the way that Orochimaru's chair was turned, his short glances at the clock and they slow way that he was sipping the tea like it was hot (he could tell that it was already cold at least). "Excuse me Sir."

Then Orochimaru turned to his side to see a person that he hadn't seen before. And by the way that he addressed to him it was obvious that he doesn't know who he was. Everyone on the village addresses him with high respect as the strongest of the Sannin. Although he never bragged about it, Jiraya challenging him all the time and being the first of the three to have an animal summon…were proof enough to have that theory.

So yes, this man was new to the village.

"What is it?" asks the pale ninja, he was quite impressed that the man next to him didn't show any emotion. Like he was made of stone, "Pardon me, but this is my first time in this place and I don't know what to order. Can you recommend something from here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Orochimaru felt a little amused by this. "Actually I'm the worst that can tell you. I always order the same thing--"

"And what you usually order?"

"Rice balls and tea."

"Nice selection, I'll do the same. Thanks." And with that Saito made his order as soon as the waitress approached him. The snake nin though of the man as a weird one, but for some reason he seemed nice. So it didn't bother him when Saito sat next to him and eat rice balls with tea in silence.

Tsunade was wrong when she said that with his attitude and silence can't make more friends than them. He can consider Seijuro Saito a friend as well

* * *

Two weeks had passed and both men met at the same place at the same time. No matter what task Orochimaru had in the morning, he was always in time on the same place. The waitress almost automatically served the same plates to them, while they have short conversations sometimes.

They know little about one another, but surely were a lot better than Jiraya and Tsunade. Both are silent and quite tough when it comes to training. The snake ninja took some sparring session with Saito, and he proved to be the best of the best.

But today, Saito had to make the wrong question…

"Did you really know her name?"

In that moment; the calm quiet and collected Orochimaru almost choke on his tea; spilling all over his clothes. Then after recovering from the shock, he looked back at the samurai. "What kind of joke is that? What are you talking about?"

"Orochimaru, you really want me to list the statements?" asks back the dark haired man, his evil smirk contrasting perfectly with his deadly eyes. The snake ninja crossed his arms full of confidence, like it was completely impossible.

"You always comes at this very place at the same time everyday, and not everyone passes by through this area. Your chair is positioned so you don't have to be obvious that you are looking at someone. You order the same thing because you don't want to complicate yourself and have something that can distract you to watch the road. And after SHE passes by, is when you talk back to me or say that you are tired and leave. AND," with this he makes a pause, like creating excitement, "you SMILE when she passes."

In that moment Orochimaru looked at the samurai and looked down. There wasn't anything that he could say by that. Damn the samurai is too good to find out. Jiraya, Tsunade and Sarutobi saw this as one of his many habits and let it down.

"And here she is," says the samurai, making the snake nin to look at the road. And there she was, walking timidly through the crowd. If you don't look well, you can miss her since she wasn't the kind that stands out at all. Her timid steps, her tight hold on whatever was in hands: books, her hand bag…

She had short slim body; it was hard to tell if she had curves since her long dark brown dress covered it all. But the color contrasted nicely with her pale skin, almost like Orochimaru's. she can fool you with her baby face since it was perfectly like porcelain and her big brown eyes made her look more like a stranded puppy. All this matched in the end with her very short brown hair…and a very small ponytail on her left side. When she finally was long gone, the snake nin turned to the samurai.

"So…are you still going to deny it?"

Orochimaru was so mad since Saito seemed to be joking about it that paid the bill and left, making the samurai to follow him immediately. After being pretty far away from everyone, he finally spoke.

"Orochimaru, is nothing wrong to have crush." With that the snake ninja stopped in his tracks. Turning slowly to the other man, he looked at him quite angered. "And who told you that it was a crush?"

"Then tell me her name."

"I don't know…"

"So you just sit there everyday looking at her steps like a psycho and don't ever talked to her?"

"You don't understand Saito," replies sincerely Orochimaru, "you don't have any idea of what the only though of doing that makes me."

Thinking of what he can do to help with his only friend in this village, he smirks back at him. "That's good to know, because I think that she is really pretty." With that the snake ninja looked back at him with threatening eyes.

'Okay Saito, one push and it will lead him…'

"She is not hard to find either so I can catch her and ask her name--"

He didn't say anything else because the snake nin caught him by his collar, and being like five inches smaller than Saito didn't stopped him to do it. "You won't do such thing, UNDERSTOOD?"

"So, you'll ask her?"

With that he let the man go; something like this would take Jiraya like an eternity to find out. "Fine…"

"Fine what? You'll talk to her or ask her out?"

"Saito…one thing on a time." Says Orochimaru before leaving, Saito just watched the prodigy ninja leave. Actually, it was the very first time that he had done something good to someone that is not ending with their lives. Maybe having a friend is not as annoying as he though it would be…

* * *

The next day, Orochimaru expected to be alone to do this. But no…Saito was there on his favorite table and even ordered a large glass of iced tea. Although most of his ninja comrades would think of him as someone full of confidence and self-esteem, is completely the contrary. And the Third is pretty aware of his so well covered shyness. And of the ways to cover it was to say whatever he thinks at the moment without thinking twice. That's why he said mostly so mean comments, which sadly made girls think that is cool coming from him.

Sighting loudly, the snake ninja sat there replaying on his mind of what he'll do for this. He stood up all night thinking of what he can do to at least get a short three word sentence with the young woman. He wanted to know ANYTHING…even if she was already taken, just to have something to share, something to say…

And he thanked KAMI eternally for what happened next…

There she was, walking clumsily through the busy streets with two grocery bags. It seemed that she needed a lot of stuff because they were filled up to the top. Orochimaru stood there, seeing her with her dilemma. It was a perfect way to make an approach, but how?

Then it was solved when she tripped down and fell along with her bags.

She kneeled a little hurt by the fall; she didn't to look at her knees to know that they must have been bruised. But she gasped when in front of her she saw a strong, pale hand. Looking up she met with a pair of yellow eyes and a frown form his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

She woke up from her sudden daze and instead of answering she looked down for her groceries, only to see the same gentleman starting to pick them up and placing them back on their bags. Then she remembered that he asked if she was okay, and gasped by her rudeness. "I'm okay!"

Orochimaru looked back at her, although she seemed to scream, it was so soft and delicate that it was lovely to hear. It would be funny to see her being mad and yell with that sweet tone…

"Sorry for my rudeness! It was the shock of the fall and--"

"Don't need to apologize, but are you hurt?" with that she looked at his back while he was finishing to pick up the rest of the stuff. People hadn't stopped moving along, so it took him some time to gather everything. People in this village can be so senseless sometimes…

"No but thanks for your concern…Sir."

"No problem," says the snake ninja while he stands up with her two bags. "Just tell me where you live to drop this and its done."

With that she looked at him with wide eyes, like he had asked her to strip down right now. "Is not necessary Sir--"

"I can bet that if you try to walk again with this you'll fall again. And right now you're so red like you lack of air." He didn't wanted to be rude, even less scare her. But he didn't want to loose the contact that he was having right now. At this close he felt like looking to a lost princess from a far away kingdom.

"Okay, thanks a lot Mister--"

"Just call me Orochimaru." And with that both walked side by side in silence. He was carrying the bags and looking with the corner of the eye to the young woman beside him. She was pressing her purse like wanting to rip it, it must be due to her extreme shyness.

"A ninja like shouldn't be so nervous." Said the snake nin without thinking, and his inner self was hitting him for being stupid.

"I'm not a ninja," replies the girl looking down, "I'm a civilian."

"Then don't worry, I'm a ninja. I can protect you then." When he realized of what he said, he bite his own tongue. Why he was suddenly flirting with her like that?! Then he turned to look at her when he heard a giggle. "I bet that is something natural, right? Protecting people…even if you don't know them…"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Is worth it?" asks suddenly the fragile woman, but in her eyes she regretted for being so advance to someone who she just met. But she always wanted to ask that to a true ninja, but she had been too shy to dare to do it. Orochimaru was a little surprised by her question, but he licked it because no one ever asked him that, and it is an important question.

"I believe that as long as you feel the need to do it, is worth until the end."

Her eyes opened by his answer, and a new gleam came from them. They continued in silence until they reached to the door of what it seems to be a very small simple apartment. By how it looked from the outside it can tell that she lived on her own. Passing her the grocery bags, she bowed a little at him as gratitude.

"You should try to not buy everything at once next time." He said with sarcasm, it can't be helped.

"Thanks a lot Orochi…Orochi…"

"Is Orochimaru…"

"True, sorry…"

"Don't worry; you are not the one who gave it to me."

With that he turned on his heels and walked away, but when he was meters away from her place, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw her walking towards him, her short steps and her hair blown by the wind made her look perfect in his eyes. And that's the only thing that matters.

"My name is Lain, Ayashi Lain."

With that he let out a simple smirk. "Hope to see you around again sometime…Lain-dono." And he finally left, leaving her speechless and putting a hand on her chest. "He is…I can't tell…"

* * *

After lie two hours waiting since they left, Saito was now on a tree close to where the snake nin lives. When he suddenly looked down to see that the person himself was walking with a calm pace and looking like a little spaced out.

"It was that good then?"

Orochimaru looked up to see the samurai getting down from the tree. And it was obvious that is not a ninja, he had difficulty to get down at all.

"I don't have to tell you about my personal life."

"Personal life that you just experienced because I pushed YOU to do it."

Then the snake ninja walked to his door and was about to slam it on Saito's face when he looked back at him.

"Her name is Lain, Ayashi Lain."

* * *

A/N: Many people see Orochimaru like a pedophile, perverted homosexual and with all those 'evil' things that you can imagine. I 'm not justifying him, even Itachi's reason to kill the clan doesn't convince me at all either. Criticism is always welcome, and I'm not going into extreme character, or out of character. That's because Kishimoto hadn't showed enough of him to know how he really was. And I don't count the flashbacks from Jiraya and Tsunade, those were in war times.

But like the summary said…what if it was love that drove him into darkness?

I'm not addicted to reviews, but is always to know what you think. Rating may go up by the end of the third part.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I appreciate for those who added this story into your favorites and waited patiently for the update. As you can see, it's pretty long and you'll see why it took me so long. And if you are following my other story called "**The thin line between love and hate**", you know that that story takes it's time to update…almost three weeks due to many personal reasons and editing.

So here it is, and hope that you like it. And if you can check it out my other stories on my profile; in there you can also see the links of my DeviantArt page and my personal website. Along with this I'll upload another one-shot lemon story and a chapter update for "The thin line…"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I only own Lain, Saito and other characters that will be mentioned here. I'm known for my spelling and evil grammar…so beware.

* * *

**Chapter two of three**

Is been weeks since that meeting and now the snake ninja is 'accidentally' seeing Lain at least once a week. Their meetings have been short, but Orochimaru always fells relieved that the young woman still recognizes him and gives that sweet smile when she leaves. The only thing that ruins those moments sometimes is when he sees Saito, who starts to wonder in how many years will take the great shinobi to ask her for a true date.

Orochimaru: "That is not your damn business."

Saito: "Then you're going to wait and see another guy taking her out and then say that life is not fair with you?"

Orochimaru: "…You talk like is that easy."

The samurai rubbed his forehead, Orochimaru can be so intelligent in some things, but in the women territory and affairs is completely lost. "I can't believe that I have to come down to this to help you…" and with that he throws a book at the snake ninja's chest quite rough.

"What the heck is this?" asks Orochimaru when he sees the title of the book 'Basilisk: The Kouga ninja scrolls'. Saito raises an eyebrow to his friend, he sure is innocent. "That Orochimaru is a book, and it's _full _of letters and sentences. You open it and read it to learn things--"

"Don't be ridiculous." Spats back the Sannin, quite annoyed. With that the samurai looked at him like he had grown three heads. "Don't you remember?! LAIN works at the LIBRARY…because you told me that she is a LIBRARIAN?!"

The words were coming down on him in slow motion, but then he realized what Saito meant with giving him the book. But then he didn't want to guess why he gave him the book. "So?"

"So?! I passed there the other day and I noticed the section where she actually works. So I took the first book in that section and borrowed it. All you have to do is go tomorrow and return it." 

Says finally Saito, he couldn't believe that he was playing a little cupid here, he had never did something like this before.

"I see…" says Orochimaru, his eyes soften at the though of seeing Lain tomorrow. He hoped that with all this she doesn't think of him as a stalker. That would be pretty bad and some samurai would pay badly for it. Then he remembered something and decided to ask while Saito was leaving.

"But the library does allow a minimum of TWO books to get out, where's the other one?" then he saw how the samurai stopped on his tracks and tensed. Sadly due the distance he couldn't see the light pink shade on his cheeks. "It was just a random book." Shrugs Saito, but he was praying that Orochimaru couldn't find out anything.

"And…what kind of _random_ book?" asks back the Sannin, he was pretty tired to turn red because of Saito's remarks, so this is a comeback.

Saito: "A medicine book…"

Orochimaru: "So…you like Tsunade now?"

"NO!" then he started to walk away slowly. "Is someone else...and that's not your damn business!"

* * *

The next day…

Orochimaru left the training grounds a little earlier, and Jiraya didn't seem pleased with his non-reason to leave. But then again, Jiraya would think anything except that his teammate had a crush.

Yes, he admitted that it was a crush; but he was hoping that somehow it can be come true.

Getting inside of the library, the snake ninja had forgotten when the last time that visited such place was. He is a genius already, so going to this place wasn't actually necessary; unless he is looking for information about jutsus of course. Then, turning around the corner, he spots the woman of his dreams up on a ladder, placing some heavy book on their shelves.

Lain was actually on one foot trying to get higher than the ladder could offer her to place the last book, when the ladder itself fell to a side. The girl screamed bloody murder and didn't felt the arms that saved her from the pretty high fall. Clutching her hands over her chest her cheeks turned into a deep red flush, but when she opened her eyes to see what happened, she saw the face from the man called Orochimaru.

"Orochi--sama…" and she fainted. He got scared, she just fainted but by the way that her face turned red made her look like she choked with something. Placing her gently on the floor, he 

used the book he brought as a fan to give her air, hoping that any employee would pass by and help…

Minutes later, she started to groan weakly and he felt relieved seeing that she was waking up, but he was growling from the inside because no one seemed to care about the scream she gave minutes ago. He has been alone all this time.

Opening her eyes, she met with the yellow ones belonging to the Sannin, and gasped to them calm down when she confirmed that it was him. "Orochi…Orochi--"

"Yeah, it's me…Orochimaru." Completes the man, who sighted sadly knowing that she hadn't made it to say his name completely yet. Noticing how displeased he was, she suddenly sat on her knees and lowered her head. "I'm so sorry! You just helped me again and still I can't say your name completely. I'm so clumsy-"

"I don't mind."

With that she looks up to look at him, but she couldn't because he stood up giving his back t her. To tell the truth, he felt his face heat up. For some reason he felt like an idiot acting like this. He has been seeing her for weeks, why he had to be like a damn teenager?

Oh yes, he is a young healthy man after all…

"I appreciate that you can accept my apologies," says Lain. "But this time…I would like to give you something…as my way of gratitude."

In that moment Orochimaru turned around so fast that she though that she meant the wrong way. Then she shook her head to apologize. "I didn't mean t-to offend you! R-really…I--" with that she saw a hand in front of her; he was offering her his hand to stand up.

But this time, she was blushing madly. Because for some reason, today she looked at the famous Orochimaru even more handsome than the first time they met. Still he placed a hand over her forehead, worry all written on his face. "Are you sure that you feel well? If you want I can take you to the hospital--"

"No! No…" responds the lady, who stood up as fast as she could and bowed. Then she saw the book that was beside Orochimaru, looking at her direction he noticed the item and picked it up. "Oh yeah, I'm here to bring back this."

He raised an eyebrow when noticed the wide open eyes from her. "Do you…do you really read that?" she asked with a glint in her eyes. The snake ninja looked at her blinking twice, and mentally thanked Saito for making the choice of the book.

"Sure, why else would I borrow it?" and he slapped himself mentally for the rude comment, but she didn't seem to mind. But by her wide smile he sighted happily that he didn't mess up it this time.

"I'd never though that you'll like this story! It's true that is a romance/samurai tale, but…" she trailed off while looking at its cover. "Who is your favorite character?"

With that Orochimaru looked at her wide-eyed. How did he manage to get into this?! He never read the fucking book at all! "Well, I'll let you guess it." He was actually praying that she could be innocent enough to get into it. And he was right again when he saw her looking at him with high interest and placing a finger under her chin, which by the way it made her look cuter.

"Mm, I think that is Gennosuke--"

"Really? Why?" asks suddenly the snake ninja, he doesn't have an idea of who the heck is the Gennosuke character that she is talking about, but he must play with it. Then he saw how Lain was tracing the cover of the book with her fingers, as a sign of nervousness.

"Well…Gennosuke is described as a very talented man among his clan; also very quiet and skillful. He also has the impression to be too serious," with that Orochimaru snorts, "But once you meet him, is the kindest person you've ever met."

The snake ninja didn't know what to say, he never read the damn book and if Lain decides to keep asking she'll find out that he is lying…what a problem.

Lain: "I've never seen the manga version or the anime version, but--"

"Why?"

"Is just that," says the young woman, trying to move her eyes from the man in front of her. "They cost a lot…and the money that I get from the library is not much either…"

"Well, what about if I bring my stuff for you to see?"

Orochimaru is now choking his inner self for not thinking before talk.

"R-Really?! Y-you have the B-Basilisk series?!" talked rather loudly Lain, then closing her mouth completely ashamed for screaming at the library. But he couldn't see that cuter than it really was. "Of course, I have an idea: I'll bring them when you come out from work, okay?"

Looking at his crush's eyes widen with excitement because of him was worth of everything.

After he left the library, he started to jump the roofs of the village like he had gone crazy. Then he abruptly got inside of the famous book store where Jiraya visits every week to buy his perverted magazines and grabbed the store owner by his collar.

"I want the complete Basilisk manga series and the complete anime episodes…**now**."

* * *

It's time for Lain to leave work and Orochimaru read all the manga in record time. Even when he did it to impress his crush, he was quite pleased with the storyline. Although that he'll never admit it, he wished to kill that Tenzen guy so at the end Gennosuke and Oboro would be together forever.

Watching the lovely lady leave the library, he stepped in front of her with his bags with the stuff. Looking at him, she started to play with the book in her hands. She had borrowed the novel as well. "Um, I don't know if this sounds right Orochi…Orichi--"

"Orochimaru…"

"Sorry! Orochimaru-s-sama! B-but…" then she looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Would you like to come at my place?"

If he had Jiraya's mind, he would have a HUGE nosebleed right now…

"Sure, why not?" was his solemn reply. He saw how Lain sighted completely relieved and looked questionably at her. "Is just that…I don't want to give the wrong impression about Me."

"Believe me Lain, all the impression that I have about you are more than positive." His response gave her a warm smile, while leading to her place.

Although he practically spent the whole night in her place, the more personal he got was the glass of water and the potato chips that she offered him, for not mentioning about sitting on the same sofa…

* * *

"So you spent the whole night on her place…and no kiss at all?"

Orochimaru has always been a quiet and discrete person. He never had to share any issue or problem with anyone. He knows Tsunade like a book, but that never meant that she knows him the same way. So talking to a man called Saito that he met not so long ago and the issue being about his former crush…well, he sometimes wondered of why he still does it. And even worst when he gave the samurai the details of last night.

The main characters of the anime he saw last night had more action than him.

Orochimaru: "…Yes…"

Saito: "…you know that right now you are a disappointment for the male population of Konoha, right?"

"Oh, I apologize to the king of man-whoring." Replies the snake ninja with sarcasm, although he was glad to have someone to point out his weakness the way that Saito does. Yes, his comments may hurt even the coldest heart, but what matters is that they were true.

Saito decided to play a little with his friend using the same sarcasm. "Yes, and I should say the same thing to you, holy representation of male chastity."

Orochimaru: "The fact that I didn't jump on her like a bunny doesn't mean that I don't like her."

Saito: "Don't you mean…'like a snake'?"

"Fuck you," replies Orochimaru, which leads him to the next question. "And talking about 'fuck off', can you explain me how did you strain your ankle during sword training…_**again**_?"

Then the samurai paled a little and looks away. And it was even weird for the Sannin to see a man like Saito get into the hospital for the third time this week for a lame excuse of a strained ankle. This was pretty curious and this time (unlike others that Saito sent him away) he is going to be around until he finds the reason.

After all, Saito hadn't returned the medicine book to the library…yet.

Opening the door comes in a nurse with his lunch and medicine. Smiling towards the patient she places the tray close to the bed. "Well Saito-sama, its time to take your medicine--"

"I won't." responds the samurai, and Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. Why he is acting like a baby?

"But Sir, my orders are to give you the pills and then eat--"

"I don't want it!" he responds by throwing the tray away. The snake ninja stands up impressed by this behavior and then sees how the nurse had tears in her eyes and runs away. Orochimaru looks impressed at the scene, even he is not that mean to the nurses here.

Then he hears voices outside of the room, it must be the crying nurse explaining what happened to another. Seconds later the door slams open revealing another nurse. But Orochimaru is impressed to see that she is actually pretty young; he can guess that she is like 12 or 13, recently graduated from the Academy.

Taking another silver tray towards Saito, he was expecting to see what was next. But instead to bring it to him, she hit him with it…straight to his face.

Saito: "Argh! That hurts woman!"

"This is what you get for treating the nurses like trash you moron." Replies the young nurse with her hands on her hips, "Do **I** have to come here and give you a lesson every time so you can behave like a nice quiet patient?"

Saito: "I treat useless nurses like the fuck I want--"

_Bump!_

"How many times I have to tell you to not use such vocabulary in front of me?!" screams the nurse, not caring that they are actually in a hospital. "And what you said is not nice at all. If you don't want to be here, then stop hurting yourself so much. Even kids learn their lessons faster than you."

"I'll try to think about it next time, Mika-_chan_. Besides, I think that you should get used to my so-called dirty vocabulary." Smirks the samurai when he sees her blush, only to end up chocking because the throws the pills into his mouth.

And he didn't have water to swallow them.

"Maybe I'll take your words seriously one day…when you start to act like your age." And with that she leaves the room; only to tense when she hears his last statement.

"With such nice rack like yours, it's hard to not think like I do." And his answer is the door that slammed shut pretty hard.

Orochimaru saw the whole comedy sketch with big eyes, and even when he saw it live…he couldn't believe it. Blinking twice he looks at Saito that gives him the 'what?' look. "So…you hurt your ankle in **purpose** to woo a 12 year old nurse?"

"She is 13 Orochimaru and I'm **not** wooing her, not yet." Replies the samurai, ands still looks at the door. And even when he is in his stick-in-the-ass attitude, the snake ninja sees his eyes soften.

Orochimaru: "It means that you'll wait until she is legal?"

Saito: "Sure."

Orochimaru: "Are you sure?"

Saito: "Contrary of your case…I know that she is aware of my intentions. And what makes me happy is that even with her knowing it, she still lets me come to the hospital, and she still comes at me."

Orochimaru: "Maybe she is too young to understand the kind of asshole that you are."

Saito: "Maybe…"

* * *

As the days passed by, Lain and Orochimaru started to get closer little by little. And although he wants to tell his feelings already, he immediately noticed that she is very fragile when it comes to feelings and stuff like that. So if he tells her already and she doesn't feel the same…that will cause her deep worry and guilt.

He also learned her tastes; and luckily her favorite animal is the snake for being so versatile, dangerous and beautiful at the same time. She enjoys preparing rice balls because they take time 

to work on and you can use many molds to shape them. Although her favorite hobby is to read novels and manga; her top favorite are the samurai/ninja related stories.

That is until one day they started to talk about his ninja abilities. Then he is surprised to know that she wanted to go to the Academy when she was young, but her parents forbidden it, thinking that she was too weak to go. And although it was partially truth because of her poor chakra control, she still wanted to learn. That's why she became a librarian, and uses her job to gather all kinds of jutsu guides.

Orochimaru tested her, and he was surprised to find out that although she can't perform them, she can identify them almost instantly and knows with which jutsu she can counter attack the first one. Lain is a genius in her own way, and unique prodigy.

"Lain, I want to show you something." Says Orochimaru, and after days thinking on a simple jutsu that doesn't require much chakra control, he finally works on something based on her tastes. And luckily, he likes snakes too.

Giving her a small and simple scroll with three hand seals, the short haired young woman looks up at him, "Orochimaru-sama--"

"I've just," starts the snake ninja, and right now he doesn't know how to tell this in the right way. "Is just that I've noticed that you always come back late from your work, and the route is not the best…so--"

Then her eyes widened at the realization of what it was. "I-Is this a jutsu?"

"Yes…and I work on it so you don't have to be an expert in chakra to do it. Just…just give it a try." He ends looking at his lap; Orochimaru knows that he is blushing because of the heated sensation in his face. So he decided to look down and praying for his long black hair to do its work.

With a small nod and her cheeks reddening, Lain looks at the three simple hand signs. She is breathing a little fast…she had never received a gift from a male before and she felt this simple gesture as a confession, but she can't have those thoughts towards Orochimaru, she wouldn't like to think the opposite and then loose his friendship. Giving finally a confidence check she makes the hand seals and holds her hands together.

'_White hebi summon defense!'_

And after a very small poof of smoke, the brown haired woman sees amazed a small albino snake, moving playfully on her hand and saying 'hi' with it's tongue. Orochimaru looks up when he hears her gasp and sees the small snake, which makes his eyes wide…it worked perfectly.

"It's a baby snake, but very poisonous. It's lovely, but it will protect you…" then he is surprised by a hug from Lain. Seconds later she sits back and blushes looking at the small snake still moving over her hands carelessly.

Lain: "I'm s-Sorry! Is just…it's so beautiful…and I never though that I could make a jutsu…and--!"

"You like it?" he cuts her of, but he needs to know if she really liked the idea. And when she looks up with her sweet smile towards him, Orochimaru felt like melting right then. "I love it. And…n-no one ever have b-been w-worry about me before…THANK YOU for caring!" she ends up bowing at him so many times that he was afraid to see her ending up throwing up.

A couple of hours later, Orochimaru leave her place to go back to his dark, lonely apartment. But then Lain followed him almost in a hurry, and made him turn around to see her. "I-I…can I ask you something?"

Raising an eyebrow and his hands forming nervous fists in his pockets, he nods.

Lain: "C-can I call you…Orochi-kun…instead?"

The silence at that time of the night went completely evident.

"S-SORRY! I know that it sounded awkward and w-wrong! Is just…that it will be easier for me to call you…a-and--!" tries to explain the young woman, but in the end low her head in embarrassing defeat. She knows that such name (or nickname) would be better suiting between lovers or something…but…

"Sure…why not?"

Then her head snaps up to look at Orochimaru, even with that slight blush in his cheeks is accepting it. But then his eyes were completely on her, and in a brave action from his part, one of his hands leaches and fixes her short side-ponytail behind her ear. "But you'll be the only one who can call me like that, understood?"

With the heat rushing to her cheeks by his sudden action she nods feverishly. "H-Hai..."

"Fine then, see you tomorrow Lain." And then he finally leaves, while Lain goes back into her house and a hand over her chest. Orochimaru…had different eyes tonight.

But unknown for them, a shadow have seen tonight's scene…along with the pasts visits. His eyes showing nothing more than anger and lust…and he'll take care of this situation right now…

* * *

Orochimaru decided to not go to his place yet. He wanted to walk around the calming night that Konoha is offering to them. He hadn't the time to see and appreciate this since the end of the Great War and being called a Sannin, but one thing became the reason for it.

Lain…

Kami, he felt like kissing here right there when she asked for the nickname, his cheeks flushing at the mere though of it. Orochi-kun…it sounded more like a mate's call. It feels so intimate…so mutual.

But for nothing in this world can't let know Saito about this…he'll never let it die.

The snake Sannin turned around a corner when he saw a figure running towards him. at first he was taking precautions and preparing for action when he recognized who it was…

It was Lain.

As soon as she almost collided towards his chest, Orochimaru was trying to stop her struggle. It was until she recognized him and suddenly she placed her hands over her chest. "O-Orochi-kun…"

And she fainted, but he didn't wasted any time and carrying her bridal style he ran towards the hospital. Before fainting she looked scared and terrified, but he can't think of that right now…there are more important matters right now.

* * *

Lain woke up three days later, and she is surprised to see beside her no other than Orochimaru. She is used to wake up alone and waiting for any nurse to realize that she is conscious…and the mere sight of the snake ninja being there completely asleep made her heart feel like it didn't fit on her small chest.

Being a light sleeper, the snake ninja wakes up when he sensed something, only to blush lightly when he sees Lain's brown eyes towards him. It had been rough days for him; Jiraya and Tsunade were asking him why he appeared late so see each other and that he missed three days to train his selected student Anko.

But he didn't care…after all, Tsunade has Shizune and Jiraya has Minato and the genin team to watch for.

"Lain," whispers the snake ninja, and then he frowns to look directly at her. "Lain, what happened?"

Looking down, the starts to hold down the memory and clutching her chest she answers without looking down. "I-It's nothing--"

"If I wasn't wandering around the village when you fainted you could have died. Please, don't tell me that its nothing, I'm not a five year old." He never wanted to scold her or anything, but he'd been full of worry for the past 72 hours and he won't let it die.

"I-If I tell you…y-you'll get mad at me?" asks Lain, but it was clear that she was asking to not be hated. But what kind of thing she can do to make him mad at her? it's a plea to be understood, the same thing that he always wanted.

"You can tell me."

With a long and low sight, Lain starts to tell him her story. Lain has born with a genetic hear condition, making her have problems with chakra control and being very fragile with extensive activities and strong emotions.

She is the bastard child of her father, and brought to his home when her mother (his lover) left her at a young age, forced by the Hokage. Then she discovered that she has an older step-brother, Marcus.

And for being a bastard child, no one in that house wanted her. She was used as a maid in that house, and always endured the looks that her father and step-brother always gave to her. She even had to endure the harassment that Marcus had towards her, and as years passed by…it got worst.

One day, when Marcus graduated from the Academy, their father offered him something. "If you make this family proud my son…Lain will be yours forever."

And when she heard that, she left home. She didn't even go to her father's funeral, it happened years later. She had been living in that small apartment since its pretty far from her work and it will be easier to change routes in case that Marcus decides to look for her.

That night…

After Orochimaru left, Lain started to wash the dishes, humming happily because the snake ninja liked the nickname. And while thinking about if she should make him a bento lunch…she didn't noticed that someone made it inside her place.

Leaving the kitchen, she is surprised by her elder step-brother Marcus, with a kunai in hand. "You slut…"

"M-Marcus-nii san!" she screams with fear, and although he is a twisted person, he is still her brother. "W-Why?! P-Please leave--!"

Marcus: "You declined the privilege of being with the pride of the Ayashi family, so you are now after another, huh?!"

"S-Stop!" screams again Lain when he grabs her wrist and she pulls away fast. "L-Leave…I'm not under the rules of the family--"

"You've been fucking him like the little slut that you are…so you should check which one id better, don't you think?" and with that he jumps to try to grab her, but she runs back to the kitchen. But Marcus pushes her hard enough to make her fall into the floor, and he starts pulling her by her ankles.

Marcus: "Think of it like a way to return your honor, Lain."

Lain: "STOP! Y-You are my brother!"

"I don't have bastard children in my family…" and even impressed by his hurtful words, Lain saw beside him the scroll that Orochimaru gave her, and she is happy to be a natural fast learner.

'_White hebi summon defense!'_

And then the white little snake jumps right into Marcus's face and Lain took the moment to stand up and leave. With the strong emotions pumping her heart too fast, she couldn't run too far until she saw a figure in the distance…it was Orochimaru.

* * *

After hearing that story, the snake ninja calmed her down until she is asleep; the memory of the situation just made her heart beat too fast. In that moment Saito comes in, he already heard the story but wanted to give them time alone. And he is not surprised to see the look on Orochimaru's face.

He is mad as hell.

Taking him out of the hospital, the samurai tried to beat sense into that thick skull. "Don't you dare to look for that Marcus guy. I checked and he is on a mission…also she will be worried if you get involved--"

Orochimaru: "And you want me to do? Sit down and wait until her own brother tries to rape her again?"

"Don't talk back to me like I agree with that sick bastard, okay?!" screams back Saito, and by the way that Orochimaru reacted it meant that he got it…at least something. "I think what matters right now is to know if there's a way to help Lain's condition…don't you think?"

With that the Sannin looks at his friend, "Do you talked with Mika?"

"Yes, and she told me that she hadn't been trained in that area. Her abilities allow her to perform surgeries, but without proper training she can make things worse. Right now the only chance is Tsunade." Says the samurai, and for some reason he didn't feel pretty confident about that matter.

"Then I'll talk to her now." And leaves in a cloud of smoke, and it didn't give time for Saito to explain him that she is right now with the council discussing the possibilities to add a ninja medic on the three man team.

* * *

Tsunade and the elders among the Third Hokage are in a meeting room talking about the possibilities of adding a medic ninja. Although they are on the blink of another confrontation so soon after the last war, the odds of training them before being attacked are very slim.

Suddenly they hear the door knock and it opens briefly to show no other than the prodigy of the Sannin, Orochimaru. "I apologize to the council and the Hokage, but I need Tsunade right now."

Raising an eyebrow the blonde ninja walks out to see her teammate; this has to be something important. "I hope that it's important Orochimaru, I have enough headaches from those old geezers…"

"Someone needs a heart surgery."

"What?! Is he an ANBU? A jounin in a S-class mission!?" screams Tsunade, who started to walk away. That was until the snake ninja responds her fast questions with only one sentence.

"No…is a civilian." Responds the snake ninja, he decided to hide that its Lain because he didn't want to expose anything related to the incident. But what he didn't expect was to see Tsunade walk back.

"Orochimaru…I can't. It's important to know that--"

"What the fuck you mean that you can't. You can perform those surgeries right--?"

"But it's a civilian, you must understand--"

"What kind of statement is that? We are ninja; our purpose is to protect the civilians of he Hidden Leaf Village!" screams the snake ninja, something that Tsunade have never seen before. But she must regain her ground if she wanted to get what she wants.

Tsunade: "Right now I'm in that room trying to convince the elders to let me help our ninjas in the battle field! When a ninja dies the village gets weaker defenses and we can't let that happen-"

Although he was close to choke the woman in front of him, he held his fists down, "Are you telling me that a civilians life is less than a ninja's?!"

"We are almost into the edge of another war Orochimaru! This is the time to take priorities! And the hospital surgery services have always been exclusive to the ninjas you know that!" with that she walks to get inside of the room until she heard his words. "Tsunade…"

Without turning to look at him, she waited for Orochimaru to finish whatever he wants to say. He just came up with a strange request in bad times. There are few heart conditions among civilians in the village...and most of them are lost causes.

Orochimaru: "You'll regret this for the rest of your life…"

And then she gets inside of the meeting room, with a foreign feeling that indeed…she'll regret this eternally.

* * *

Saito and Mika were looking around for the Sannin, but everything failed. That was until they returned to Lain's room and saw him watching her. Even when she is fully asleep, he stood there. When Orochimaru noticed them he left the room, and they followed him.

Being now at the backyard of the hospital, Mika was the first to speak. "I really sorry…I'm useless for this case and I even tried to talk to Hokage-sama about letting me have information about surgeries…but he declined--"

Orochimaru : "I know…Tsunade told me that she won't touch a civilian."

"Wait…you didn't told her why you wanted her to treat Lain?!" asks Saito, why he is acting like this?! Why he didn't persuade her to do it?!

"Do you think that it will be fair to only treat her when the rest of the civilians in this village can't get the same advantage?!" screams back the snake ninja, and Mika nodded. She agreed with that he just asked, and that is one of the reasons that she wanted to have all the medical information at hand. But she had seen her progress go slow because of Tsunade.

"This is only Kami's fault," continues Orochimaru, "he created life and death. But instead of taking away the ones who caused deaths and suffering, he prefers to take the beautiful ones. He first took my parents and now the woman that I fell in live with!"

Saito: "Orochimaru…"

"But that will change since now," and Orochimaru walks away, followed by Mika and Saito. "But what are you going to do?" asks Mika, and she can feel the dark path that she'll walk with Saito if they decide to support him.

Orochimaru: "I'll beat Kami and death himself…I'm going to get the key for immortality."

* * *

A/N: Like I mentioned on the first part, I think that this can go to the M ranting if the third part goes like it started. And I apologize to all those who have seen this interesting…I hope that you like it.

And if anyone tells me that Orochimaru is too OCC, I don't recall anything that showed how he was before he started his experiments. So…until it's showed on the manga (something that will never happen) I'll keep it this way.

Some calls him a sick pedophile, I call him and misunderstand human who went through loneliness like Sasuke…but cope it in the same dark path…on a different way.


End file.
